Both professional and amateur athletes often wear athletic gloves to enhance gripping. In football, for example, wide receivers, tight ends, running backs, and others whose performance depends upon the ability to effectively grip the football often wear gloves to enhance their grip on the football. Conventional athletic gloves are typically designed with a tensioning strap that extends across a keyhole cutout located along the side of the glove near the wrist of a user when the glove is worn. The tensioning strap is typically attached to the edge of the glove near and perpendicular to the keyhole. When such a tensioning strap is tightened, tensioning force is only distributed to the portion of the glove immediately adjacent to the keyhole, and the tensioning force is applied almost entirely along the direction of the wrist. Bunching of the palm portion of the glove can occur as a result.